Wonderful Fantasy Magic Pretty Cure
Wonderful Fantasy Magic Pretty Cure is a sequel series by StarQueen22. It's the sequel to Wonderful Magic Pretty Cure. Story It's been 15 years since the cures took out B. Rose, and Evan took up the throne with Macy by his side but when the kingdom gets attacked once again, Macy is sent to earth for her own protection while Evan stayed behind to help fight unknown to him Macy was pregnant. Years later, Macy's daughters, Zoey and Clara grewup listening to the stories of the cures from their mother (Not cluing them in on how she was one) but never thought they'd become one but when finding a flying squriel named Swirl transform them into Cures to save both their worlds from Lunatic and his brigade. Pretty Cures and Mascots Princess Zoey Monica Phillipe/Cure Cosmos * Voiced by: Lynn (Japanese) Debi Derryberry (English) Zoey is the older twin sister of Clara who is visually impaired and wears glasses to see and is blind as a bat without them. She is a hyper active, out going and sweet girl who loves adventure. In civilian form, she has long dark red hair tied in a ponytail and aquamarine colored eyes. As Cure Cosmos, her hair becomes pale pink and comes loose of the ponytail with large curls at the end of her hair with magenta ombre around the curls and her eyes turn magenta. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Magical Start! The Cure of light, Cure Cosmos!" * Attack: "The power of light shall lead the way! Pretty Cure, Comsos briagage!" Princess Clara Demount Phillipe/Cure Sky * Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Clara is an amazing and graceful dancer who would rather be at home practicing than go on an adventure but gives in when Zoey begs for her to come along. In civilian form, she has short dark blue with long bangs and brown eyes. As Cure Sky, her hair becomes shoulder length turning sky blue tied in the side with a blue hair bow and her eyes turn the same shade. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Magical Start! The Cure of the Clear thinking, Cure Sky!" * Attack: "Pretty Cure, Cloud scape!" [[Chimera Carter|'Chimera Carter']]/Cure Sea * Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Erica Luttrell (English) Chimera is a calm cool and collected girl who is best friends with Zoey and Clara and is a dancer much like Clara but with Lyrical than ballet. In civilian form, she has waist length dark brown hair and amber eyes. As Cure Sea, her hair becomes sea green tied in a long braid and her eyes turn Seafoam green. Lewis Carter/Cure Salamander * Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) He's Chimera's younger brother by a year who is the star of the baseball team who is also a big fan of the comic Life after humans and has inspired him to write stories in sci fi. In civilian form, he has spiked wine red hair and brown eyes. As Cure Salamander, his hair becomes spiked turning a brighter shade of red with orange tips and his eyes turn orange. Lulubelle Tate/Cure Spirit * Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Ashleigh Ball (English) Lulubelle or Lulu to close friends is a high spirited and plucky president of the school newspaper club. She tends to work as a cashier at her parents flower shop. In civilian form, she has long dark blue hair tied in a ponytail and brown eyes. As Cure Spirit, her hair turns pale aquamarine as her hair ties in a high ponytail and her eyes turn pale hazel. Gavina Mattei/Cure Pixie * Voiced By: ??? (Japanese) Gavina is a hot head and short fused tomboy who loves cooking and is apart of the cooking and baking clubs of the school. She hopes to become a famous cook. In civilian form, she has page boy cut cerise colored hair with long side bangs with a slight curl and green eyes. As Cure Pixie, her hair grows longer and tied in pigtails tied with red bows turning sugar pink and her eyes turn jade green. Swirl The daughter of Simone who is a very young flying squirrel and doesn't know how to fly yet landing on Clara's head the first time they met. Villains The Panicks They are the villains of the series. Lunatic He's the leader of the Panicks who attacked Evan's kingdom in revenge for killing his sister B. Rose. His appearance is unknown speaking through a crystal ball to them. Pandemonia She's the first to attack. Drastic He's the second to attack the cures who seems to have some sort of connection to Zoey and Clara seen getting headache's every time he is around them. Dragoon He's the third to attack. Lagona She is the fourth to attack. ByōkiAkuma They are the monsters of the day. Items Magical Supremers They are the henshin devices of the series. Locations Eclipse Town: This is where the story takes place. In it are: * Etoile High School: It's where Zoey, Clara, Chimera, Lewis, Lulu and Gavina go to school. * Romero Funeral Home: It is a funeral home was run by Karma's adoptive father Rodger but was taken over by her after his death. * Future Petal Shop: It's a flower shop owned by Maxine. * Fairy Kingdom: It's a huge fairytale-styled theme park. * ???: It's the Mattei Italian restaurant. Kingdom of Soladad It's where Swirl, Macy and Evan are from. Family Macy and Evan Brown-Phillipe They are Zoey and Clara's parents who were the Queen and King of Soldad until it got attacked again and Evan sent Macy to earth for her own safety. Macy now runs a music shop in town loving the somewhat normacy of life again from being queen but constantly worries about Evan. Derek and Karma Carter They are Chimera and Lewis Carter who were once cures themselves. Derek is in the middle of getting his license to help work with Karma and works at Erin's restaurant for extra cash. Prue Carter She's the 8 year old sister of Chimera and Lewis who tends to find trouble. She has a love of the comic book series, Life after humans and even remarks that the lead character, Rowan acts alot like her. She has short scarlet hair and brown eyes. Maxine and Joshua Tate They are Lulu's parents. Maxine met Joshua on the train while they talked between rides to pass the time they actually started to like each other and married at the age 22. Luna Tate She's Lulu's single aunt who is unable to have children and has adopted five children. She works at a wild life rescue center just outside of town. Kyle Tate Lulu's uncle who attends college to get a degree in engineering and is very close with Lulu. Erin and ??? Mattei They are the parents of Gavina. Students and Staff of Etoile High School Shane The son of a movie director who is trying to make his way into the business as He works on scriptwriting and being the drama club. Episodes # Together we are heroes! Cure Cosmos and Cure Sky are Born!-When two sisters find out their mothers story is real they turn into real live superheroines like her to save their both their home town and the Kingdom of Solidad again. # Another Duo to help! Cure Sea and Cure Salamander are Born!-'When Zoey and Clara accidentally tell Chimera and Lewis the duo want to help. But when the quartet is attacked by Drastic, will two more cures appear to save the day. #TBA #TBA #[[We are here! Wonderful Fantasy Cures Assemble!|'We are here! Wonderful Fantasy Cures Assemble!]] #TBA #TBA #[[The play of the chosen one!|'The play of the chosen one!']]-When Clara and Zoey are picked to be in the play of Pokemon 2000 in their school they are ecstatic but what happens when the play is attacked by.Drastic. Category:Fan Series Category:Fanseries